


Never Mess With The Queen

by wlw0with0reader



Series: Mafia Boss Jennifer Jareau x Female Reader [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Mafia Boss Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Mommy Kink, Possessive Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Protective Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Submissive Female Reader, Submissive Plus Sized Female Reader, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, plus size reader, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: JJ is a mob boss and Y/N is her princess and plus sized please!
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Female Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Original Female Character(s), Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Reader
Series: Mafia Boss Jennifer Jareau x Female Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2221275
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56





	Never Mess With The Queen

Everyone who knew the Jareaus, knew three important rules: never mention Amy, protection was always provided to those who never spoke with the law, and Y/N belonged to JJ. Knowing all three was crucial but to JJ, ignoring the last rule was more than enough reason to murder someone. You were hers and only hers. Simple as that. 

JJ had long since taken the reins of the family business, and with her rule, cleaned up, so to speak. Anyone who her gut did not trust, were removed as an associate, permanently. Tying up any loose ends without it getting back to the Jareaus, was her specialty. Because she would be damned if she was ever caught and sent to jail, and you were left alone. Her fists clench at the thought of someone taking you away from her. No mistakes could be afforded. The people under her command both feared and admired her. They knew she would protect them and their families. Besides, she only hired the best cleaners in the business - the same ones hitmen used. 

* * *

JJ's meeting had been interrupted, and the look her right hand man had given her, everyone soon cleared out. Reginald turned up the music and turned on the tv to a soccer match and turned up the volume.

"What is it, Reggie?"

"It's Y/N."

JJ's eyes snap, and she immediately goes to the room adjacent, quickly getting her pump shotgun. 

"Where?"

"She's in your room now, boss. I've put everyone on high alert. No one will get in or out. She's already been looked at by the doc."

"And what about Nicholas?"

"The cleaners send their regards."

"Good."

There was no need for Nicholas to be alive because he had lost that right the moment he let anything bad happen to you. If he couldn't be trusted to take care of you while you ran errands, he was not someone the Jareau family needed. 

With that in mind, JJ refused to put her shotgun back and brought it with her upstairs. She was glad when she made the decision when she saw your cut lip and bruises on your knuckles. You had put up a good fight, and she was proud to call you her own. Your foot was propped up, and she felt instant relief knowing it was a sprain and hadn't been dislocated. 

JJ climbs into bed with you, and while she would give you time to relax, she needed to know sooner rather than later on the events that occurred.

"Baby, talk to me."

"I'm sorry, Mommy."

"Hey now. None of that. My baby girl doesn't need to apologize for anything. I'm the one who is sorry. I left you alone with one bodyguard, and you got hurt."

"There were three of them. I kept telling Nicholas that we were being followed, but he said I was being too paranoid and that men could also grocery shop at the markets."

JJ's teeth clenched. Nicholas should have known better. JJ knew your gut never failed you, and for you to be brushed off like that...well, it's a very good thing he wouldn't ever be returning. You would now be having no less than three bodyguards wherever you went, and they would need to be tested mentally, physically, and emotionally. Clearly, JJ had been too lax allowing such a man working for the family. But that would be a matter for after you had fallen asleep.

"What then, baby?"

Your body started to tremble. JJ pressed more reassuring kisses to you.

"We were on our way back to the car next to the alley, and they ambushed us. They had parked their vehicle next to ours, and they beat up Nicholas and quickly overwhelmed him. Then, they took me, and started to touch me...I bit the one who tried going...lower. I felt so dirty like I betrayed you, Mommy. I fought them, and we were able to leave."

JJ had never felt anger and helplessness all at once. 

"They did _what_ to you?"

Your shaking had ceased as she held you. She reassured you that she was not angry at you. 

"No, I will make them pay. You're _fucking_ mine. And no one lays a _finger_ on you."

JJ kisses and soothes you, all while coming up with a plan to have those men vanish. It was time to reach out to their best hacker - Pen. Find out everything there was to know about them and then wipe out their accounts and everything tied to them.

* * *

Mark and his two buddies had been nursing some drinks at the bar, planning on the next time they'd see you at the market. They knew you were a fighter, and that only turned them on. They would soon have you under them, pleasing them with that curvy body of yours. However, all the color drained from their faces when they no longer heard or saw anyone. Not even the bartender was there. 

The lights started to flicker on and off, and only footsteps could be heard before the doors were locked. 

"Hello, Mark, Brian, and Derek. Know who I am?"

It was then, about a dozen men dressed in all black with motorcycle helmets on, circled three of them all while waiting for JJ's commands. 

"Oh fuck, Mark."

"What, Derek?"

"That's a Jareau."

The trio instantly sobered up.

"We didn't do anything to you. We didn't steal from you."

"You touched _my_ wife, Y/N."

Reginald steps out from the shadows.

"And no one touches the boss' wife and continues to exist. _No one_."

"Please, we didn't know she was yours! We all thought your wife would be someone skinny, not someone -"

"Finish that sentence. Go ahead, I dare you. Because my wife is perfection. Ain't that right, Reggie?"

"Absolutely, boss. And these rats, thought they could touch someone who wasn't theirs."

JJ circled the trio with Reginald at her side holding on to the titanium baseball bat. 

"I made a promise many years ago when I first saw Y/N, I would never let her go. She is mine, and only mine. I also made a promise she would never be harmed, something that was broken by the three of you. You attempted to rape her. So, I had a friend see how many skeletons were in your closets. Your youngest victim was a teenager. And we found each family member of your victims, who are itching to have their way with you. And I am, quite generous."

"You sure are, boss."

JJ snaps her fingers and the trio are held down as needles are stabbed in their arms. Nothing else was said. Everything had been discussed prior to them leaving their headquarters. 

_ ["Tie, handcuff, and blindfold them. And bring them over to the new construction site, only after you've removed every single tooth, finger, and toe. Send a piece to each family member of their earlier victims. Crush their bones, making reconstruction impossible. Put their remains in the concrete mix on different levels."] _

* * *

Reginald had ensured everything was carried out. You were like his little sister. And no one messed with family. And the men who came along on tonight's mission, were the ones both JJ and himself trusted completely. 

JJ immediately had Pen wipe out footages from all the surrounding businesses and in the bar as well as calling the cleaners to clean up the bar and the construction site, ensuring no DNA or evidence was linked to them. 

No one ever went looking for the trio that had vanished. Possibly street justice for the horrors they had done all these years. And yet the Jareau family were still cautious from then on. Not letting anyone new join their ranks unless Pen was able to determine it was safe. 

JJ smiled as she looked over at you. Her light in the darkness. Her reason for continuing. She smiled and joined you and your two sons playing. 

And while no one ever looked for those pathetic pieces of shit, people gained more respect for the Jareau family. Women and children were always off limits, just like Y/N Jareau. 


End file.
